Li Li's not so excellent adventure
by Masterpiece Stories
Summary: Li Li has been told a million times by her Uncle Chen that she isn't old enough or trained enough to become an explorer. Determined to prove her Uncle wrong, Li Li sneaks off on a dangerous journey, determined to prove her skills and prove that even a little girl can face the dangers of the open world of Pandaria.


It was midday in the Jade Forest. The sun was at its highest peak in the sky raining sunshine down on the lush landscape beneath. Everything was peaceful at the Stormstout house. The nearby brook babbled quietly as the birds in the nearby trees chirped and went about their own business. However a small commotion began to rumble from inside the house.

Li Li Stormstout was stuffing supplies in her satchel; food, bandages, tea leaves, her diary and much more. She slipped her hiking boots onto her feet and buckled her pants up with a metal belt. She took her satchel and slung it over her shoulder before walking over to look at the mirror in her room.

Li Li smiled as she looked proudly in the mirror, admiring the adventurers look that she saw. "Ready for adventure!" She said excitedly as she grabbed her walking staff and opened the door to leave her room.

Her head peaked out and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. After seeing it was clear she quietly tiptoed to the house door and looked behind her once more to make sure she wasn't seen and then she opened the door. She walked forward while still looking behind her but she bumped into something on her way out, causing her to stumble back.

"Uncle Chen!" She said nervously as her uncle, Chen Stormstout was waiting for her at the door with his arms folded and a stern look on his face.

"Li Li, how many times do we have to go over this?" Said Chen sternly.

"Uncle I was just-" Li Li said before she was cut off.

"You were trying to sneak out on another exploration trip! I've told you a million times, Pandaria isn't a land of unicorns, rainbows, and fuzzy critters. There are dangerous deadly animals that lurk in the forest! Spiders, Hozen, Tigers, and more!"

Li Li stomped her foot. "But I can take them! I'm strong enough!" She said with a vigorous spirit.

Chen shook his head. "You're a little girl, and your training is nowhere near complete. When you're grown up, and you've completed your training and you know how to defend yourself against danger, then you can explore, but for now, the only exploring you can do is when you come with me."

Li Li rolled her eyes. "We never go anywhere interesting!"

"That's besides the point." Chen said sternly. "Listen to me Li Li, you are not allowed to leave this house without my permission, do you understand?"

Li Li folded her arms and pouted a bit as she looked away.

"Look at me, If I catch you leaving the house again by yourself you're getting a spanking." Said Chen, waiting for her to nod.

Li Li reluctantly nodded and then turned around to stomp back into the house and into her room.

Li Li threw her staff against the wall and tossed her satchel on the floor roughly before plopping down on her bed, frustrated. "He thinks I can't take care of myself... I'll show him!" she said, burying her face in her pillow.

A couple hours passed and it was time for Chen to make his visit to the Brewery for a couple hours like he does every weekend.

Chen knocked on her door. "I'll be back later, Li Li." He said with a much more lighthearted tone.

"Cya, Uncle! I'll have the house cleaned up for you when you get back!" Li Li responded realizing now was her chance.

Chen smiled. "I appreciate it!" He said happy to see his niece back to her normal peppy self.

After another hour she gathered up her supplies once she knew the coast was clear and exited the house.

She picked up her walking stick and ventured forth into the woods. Already she took in a breath of fresh air as she journeyed down the brick road. She eventually got off the road and ventured into the forest hoping to find something interesting.

She looked around happily as the birds chirped in the air, the grass rustled gently, the occasional twig snapped under her feet as she walked. Already she was taking in the beautiful forest and all the natural noises.

As she ventured further she started to see spider webs covering the trees and stretching in between. She gripped onto her staff tightly and grinned as she figured she would show off her prowess by squashing a giant spider.

Li Li looked around, already assuming her combat stance that Chen taught to her. "Come on you big bad spiders! Want to come out and play?" She said as walked forward into the spider infested section of the forest.

"Whats a matter, scared?" She yelled out, wondering why there were no spiders out and about. She sighed and looked up to the trees hoping to see something she could throw a rock at.

Suddenly she tripped on a tree root and fell forward into a big patch of webbing. "Aghh!" She said as she started flailing about and spinning, but she was only making it worse. As she spun and twirled she got more and more tangled into the web until she eventually was wrapped up from her feet all the way to her neck.

She growled frustrated as she tried to escape.

A spider came down from the trees, cackling maniacally to itself as it saw its prey already wrapped up nice and neat.

Li Li gasped as she saw the spider but couldn't do anything to stop it. The spider easily walked up to her and spun her around in circles, tightening the web and making it look more neat. It then picked her up and skittered up the tree. There it attached her to a branch.

Li Li was hanging upside down from the tree branch covered in web, completely bound. "You're a coward! Fight me!" She said defiantly.

The spider chuckled. "I don't think so!" It said with a hissing voice as it was in the process of sharpening its fangs to it could cut into her body to feast on her.

"Now then, let's see what young pandaren tastes like!" Said the spider as it crawled up on her cocoon after sharpening its fangs. It started to dig into the webbing to reveal her stomach underneath.

Li Li continued to squirm and struggle. "I will outsmart you!"

The spider grinned in amusement. Once it cut past the webbing it could see her shirt. The spider gently lifted up her shirt to see her smooth stomach and her little belly button. It chuckled once more. "How cute! Lets have a taste!"

Li Li could feel the spider's fangs rubbing against her belly but before they could sink into her skin the branch she was dangling from started to crack.

The spider looked up from her belly towards the branch, having just now realized that the pandaren girl may have been too much for this tiny branch.

"Uh oh." Said the spider, having now realized his mistake. By pure luck the branch broke and Li Li and the spider came falling down but the branch Li Li was attached too landed on the spider, squishing it to death instantly.

Luckily the Cocoon that Li Li was wrapped in protected her from the fall, and she landed safe and sound.

" I told you I would outsmart you!" Li Li said with a laugh. Since her webbing was already cut into it made it easier for her to slip out of it. After a while Li Li managed to escape from the cocoon and picked her staff back up. She pulled her shirt back down and straightened her hair.

"Serves you right." She said to the spider. "No one messes with a stormstout!" Said Li Li proudly.

She quickly left the spider forest, and decided to go adventuring in a place a little less dangerous.

Li Li continued to trek through the forest, trying to keep her wits about her this time and to never let her guard down. Still she was enjoying the experience of being outdoors into lands she had never seen before. It was like a dream come true of being a real adventurer. Even the danger she had faced was exciting.

After a while of of walking Li Li came across what appeared to be a giant monkey statue.

"Woah!" Said Li Li excited as she looked up to the statue. She quickly got out her journal and her pen and started to write about the statue in her journal. "Today I came across a gigantic looking money statue! It looks like it has rubies for eyes! I wonder if they're real?" she finished writing.

She walked over to the statue and climbed up to its eyes to feel the sockets. "Feels like a real ruby!" She said still admiring the ancient stature.

"Thief! Ook ook!" Said a mysterious voice from behind her. Li Li turned to see a Hozen warrior riding on a tiger.

Li Li smiled. "Wow a real Hozen! I've never seen one before!" She said getting off the statue and walking over to the Hozen who dismounted his tiger and walked up to her as well.

"Wow you really are real!" Said Li Li with amazement. "Can I get a handprint from you in my journal?" She said hoping the Hozen understood what she was saying.

The Hozen didn't appear amused. "Look! Statue!" he said pointing to the statue she was just on.

"What?" Said Li Li turning around to see it.

Once her head was turned the Hozen bonked her on the head with his club. Li Li fell over on her face, knocked out cold.

Li Li slowly opened her eyes some time later and gently rubbed her head. "Ohh...what happened?" She said looking around to see herself in what appeared to be a bamboo cage.

"Oh not again!" She said loudly as she tried to pound on the cage to escape. Already she could see a couple of Hozen villagers laughing at her.

She growled. "Hey you stupid monkeys, let me out of her!" She said louder. The Hozen just laughed and pointed at her while going about their normal business.

After a while a big hozen warrior came up to her cage and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" protested Li Li as she tried to escape the monkeys grasp but couldn't. She pounded her fists on the Hozen's back in defiance.

The Hozen warrior placed Li Li on a long metal rod. First he tied her hands to the rod, then went down to her waist and tied another knot there, then went down to her feet. The Hozen grabbed onto her boots and slipped the boots and socks off of her feet and then tied her ankles to the metal rod.

"I've outsmarted my last enemy, I'm going to outsmart you as well!" Protested Li Li as she was now tied to the metal rod. The hozen took her over to the nearby camp's fire and placed her on a spit roast.

"Oww! Hot!" Li Li said as the flames weren't touching her yet but the heat from the fire was making her uncomfortable.

The Hozen warrior started to spin her around and around in circles as he attempted to slowly cook her.

Li Li sighed once again as she began to think of a clever way to escape. Suddenly the Hozen warrior who was cooking her was impaled by a spear, after grasping his chest for a moment the warrior fell face-first into the campfire.

Li Li looked up to see a Jinyu raid on the hozen village.

"Fish people?" Said Li Li confused as she saw the Jinyu raiding the village. Just by luck, the raid happened to be at the right moment Li Li was trying to escape.

During all the chaos Li Li was knocked off the spit roast and fell onto the dirt. She looked around and saw a nearby Jinyu spear on the ground and inched toward it like a caterpillar and started to cut her bindings with the spear's tip until she was eventually free.

"Ha Ha!" Li Li said standing up once again. She quickly ran over back to her cage and slipped her shoes and socks back on and picked up her staff.

As she quietly slipped away from the battle she came across a dizzy hozen who tried to grab onto her ankle.

Li Li turned around to see the dizzy hozen trying to stop her.

"Ook ook!" Said the monkey groggily.

Li Li raised her staff and brought it down on the Hozen's head, knocking him out cold. "serves you right!" she said sticking her tongue out at the Hozen before quickly running away from the battle.

As Li Li was running as fast as she could through the forest she stopped a nearby cave and quickly sought shelter. Once she was inside the cave she tried to hide, occasionally peeking her head to make sure no one was chasing her.

She wiped her eyebrow in relief. "Whew..." She let out. Though not even a few seconds later she heard a loud growling coming from behind her in the cave.

"You've got to be kidding m-" Li Li was interrupted as the Tiger pounced on her, knocking her over and making her drop her staff.

She quickly reached forward to try and grab onto her staff but the Tiger grasped Li Li by her foot and started to drag her deeper into the cave.

"Not again!" Li LI said shouting at the top of her lungs as she tried in vain to reach for her staff but couldn't as she was being dragged away.

Eventually Li Li was dragged into the back of the cave by the fierce tiger where many bones and skulls littered the floor. Once there the tiger tried to dig into her but the Tiger got a mouthful of her satchel instead. It quickly started to shake its head, shaking her supplies all over the place.

Li Li struggled to get away. By luck her bottle of Ink happened to land right in front of her. She quickly popped the cork off the ink bottle and turned around to see the Tiger standing over her, ready to finish her off for good.

"Take this!" Said Li Li splashing the Tiger's eyes with ink, blinding it. The tiger reeled back in pain and started to run around in circles, growling and hissing.

Li Li quickly got up and ran as far and as fast as she could. She eventually came across her staff and picked it up, ready to head on home.

"That's enough adventure for one day!" She said nervously as she continued running back to the Stormstout house as quick as she could.

By the time Li Li got back to her house it was sunset. She let out a thankful sigh of relief as she was home again. She was very thankful to see no sign of her Uncle Chen anywhere.

"What a day!" Said Li Li completely exhausted.

She walked up the path to her house chuckling. "Guess I am a skilled adventurer after all. Li Li you are one master explorer. I knew i could fend for myself." She said to herself happily as she reached the door.

"And I didn't get caught either." She said as she opened the door only to see Chen waiting for her at the door with his arms folded.

"Oh! uh... uh... Hi Uncle! I was just.." She said nervously as she scratched the back of her neck, seeing the look on his face not changing.

"I went to the...Grocery?" She said hoping he would buy it but of course he didn't.

about a minute later she was bent over her Uncles knee for the punishment he had warned her about.

Li Li sighed as her pants and underwear were pulled down to her ankles. She folded her arms and pouted defiantly.

As the first spank came down on her little bare butt she bit her lip and continued to pout like a child as she continued to receive her punishment for the next couple of minutes.

Some time later Li Li was in her room, grounded. She laid on her belly in bed. Her little butt was glowing a bright pink color from the spanking. It was too painful to sit at the moment.

She tried to ignore the pain and looked out the window to see the beautiful sunset.

The many different colors of orange red and yellow illuminated the sky, making it a gorgeous sight to behold.

Li Li rested her cheek on her palm as she laid on her stomach, her legs crossed at her ankles behind her, gently moving back and forth. She looked out the window one last time.

"One of these days i'm going to be the world's greatest explorer, and no one is going to stop me."

The End


End file.
